


番外2

by murasakibara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke/Murasakibara Atsushi/Akashi Seijuro
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakibara/pseuds/murasakibara





	番外2

岛上的天气是一如既往的晴朗，这是紫原和赤司来到这座小岛上的第二天，南国特有的温暖气候让从1月的东京飞过来度假的赤司特别满意。

热情的阳光洒进海边一所漂亮的二层小别墅里，床上面对面睡着的两个人美好的像一幅画。

拖着行李长途跋涉加上不小的时差，让他们在下午时分才悠悠转醒。紫原睡的迷迷糊糊，不自觉收紧了搭在赤司腰间的手臂把人往怀里带了带，猛然间感觉到什么正沿着他的脊背向下滑，一下子惊到了，后知后觉的发现是赤司的手，他满意的享受赤司的小手，又闭上眼睛，准备再补会儿眠。

过了一会儿正要进入梦乡的紫原又突然感觉到了不对劲。他感觉到赤司的手在他的臀部不断打转，甚至开始轻轻揉捏，正当手指偷偷摸摸的向臀缝转移的时候，紫原一把捉住了那只作乱的手，瞬间清醒，纵使是这么炎热的天气，还是被吓出了一身冷汗。

紫原睁大眼睛不可置信的盯着近在咫尺的赤司，后者也瞪着一双无辜的大眼睛回望着他，仿佛刚才做坏事被抓包的并不是自己。

紫原紧紧抓着赤司两只手腕，一个转身把赤司压到身下，“小赤你想干什么”

赤司的眼神有些躲闪，“没什么啊，想逗逗你喊你起床的”

“起床干嘛，我想和小赤就这么待着，仔细的看看你亲亲你”紫原把头埋进赤司的脖子旁边，亲昵的蹭了蹭

赤司的脖子被紫原的头发刺的痒痒的，好笑的抽出被禁锢的手，摸了摸紫原的头，“我也想，可是我饿了唉，敦起床给我做饭吧”

“好～小赤想吃什么”

“汤豆腐，还有团子”

“咦，小赤不是不喜欢吃甜食吗，怎么突然要吃甜食了”

“看敦吃的很香啊，胃口突然变好了，也有点怀念软软糯糯的口感了”

“唉～那我得跑好远去买啊，这里的便利店超远的～”

“敦不愿意去吗…”赤司看上去有点失落

“我马上就去！”

赤司料准了紫原是个大路痴，趁着紫原出去买东西，有充足的时间去洗个澡再干些其他事情，他可是给紫原准备了一份'礼物'

紫原果然不负众望的迷失在各种相连的小巷子里，好不容易满头大汗抱着一堆零食回到住所时，已经接近黄昏。他放下手上的东西在一楼找了一圈也没找到人，推开二楼临海的卧室门，一眼看到倚在窗边的赤司。

傍晚的风从开启的窗户边灌进来，缓解了一阵燥热，掀起质地轻薄的白色窗帘内衬，时不时调皮的刮到赤司手臂旁边。他的小赤穿着一身精巧别致的紫色旗袍对着他微笑，莹白的皮肤一点不比洁白的帘子逊色

量身定做的旗袍一点也不显得女气，反而衬托出赤司精瘦的身材和儒雅的气质。立起的领子上是繁复的花纹，遮住了半截光洁的颈子，锁骨处是一枚小巧的盘扣，挡住了试图往下窥探的不轨视线。刻意收紧的腰身玲珑有致，一丝赘肉都没有。裙角一圈玫红色丝线绣边，露出圆圆的膝盖，像赤司本人一样小巧又精致，左脚的脚踝上戴着一根细细的银链子，链子上点缀着几个小铃铛，随着赤司轻微的动作发出清脆的声音。

紫原咽了咽口水呆愣在当场，眼睁睁看着赤司带着笑容向着他走来，一步一步，光裸的脚踩在地板上，发出闷闷的响声，混合着清脆的铃铛撞击声，一下一下都扣在他的心尖上，撩拨得心弦止不住的颤动，仿佛不紧紧攥住的话就会长出翅膀从胸腔里飞出去。

赤司停在他面前，伸手锁上身后的门，接着抬起光洁的小脚踩上紫原的脚背，双手撑在紫原身侧，紧贴着形成了一个暧昧的壁咚。赤司缓缓抬起头弯起嘴角，舔了舔嘴唇，泛着水光的红润唇瓣一张一合，带着七分魅惑三分命令轻轻开口，“今天，别想逃”

紫原甚至不知道自己是怎么被带到床上的，脑子里一片混乱，甚至觉得是自己是不是在做梦，可是下身温暖的触感却告诉他这是真的，他的小赤正跪趴在床上，咬开他的裤子拉链，深色的巨物一下子弹到赤司脸上，混合着浓厚男性气息的充血分身被赤司含在嘴里卖力的舔舐着，先是像只乖巧的小猫一样伸出粉红的舌尖沿着顶端的小孔来回刷着，流出的清液被尽数舔进嘴里，霸道的气味让赤司皱了皱眉头，很快舌尖从顶端开始往下移动，沿着柱身凸起的青筋打转。又酥又痒的感觉让紫原很难耐，硬挺高高翘起，嚣张的贴在腹部，恨不得现在就狠狠侵犯到赤司最里面。

赤司收回舌头，伸出手捋了捋紫原的昂扬，紫原爽的倒吸一口气，差点精关失守。赤司又握着他的巨大，用柔软的嘴唇亲了又亲，盯着他极度兴奋的器官，满意的开口，“真乖，看你这么努力的变大，给你点奖励”，接着张开嘴从顶端一口气吞了进去。

紫原的性器太大，赤司吞到一半就停住了，东西顶在嗓子口的感觉实在不好受。紫原摸了摸赤司的头发，“够了小赤，你没必要...”

话还没说完赤司就赌气似的吐出了紫原的性器，抬起头狠狠撇了紫原一眼，只不过这一眼对紫原来说不仅没什么杀伤力，而且简直是风情万种，害得自己的性器又涨大了一圈

赤司歪着头想了想，又不服气的低下头，这次没有勉强自己全部吞进去，而是像吃棒棒糖一样吮吸着紫原的那根，双手也照顾到了没能吞进去的部分，连同底下的囊袋一起轻轻揉捏。

我的小赤真是太可爱了！紫原的脑海里已经被这条彩色弹幕循环刷屏，理智在天边被炸成一朵朵璀璨的烟花。

抬起眼注意力从下身离开，仔细看看跪趴在自己双腿间努力的赤司，这才发现原来赤司的旗袍开衩开到了大腿根，白白嫩嫩的大腿侧边随着赤司的动作若隐若现引人遐想，臀部高高翘起，似乎等待着他的进入。忍不住伸出手钻进开衩的旗袍内，顺着爱不释手的嫩滑向上抚摸，刚到胯骨就摸到了一根系着的细线，甚至碰到了一小片蕾丝触感的东西，了然一笑，大手紧紧包裹着手感良好的臀部，直接就钻进蕾丝边的内裤往臀缝中的蜜穴探去，入手一片湿滑，原来是已经自己润滑好了。

赤司被他的手指刺激的一个激灵，停下手上的动作，一把抓住紫原的手，拿起一边刚帮紫原脱下的T恤捆到一起，“不准动，乖乖躺着享受”

“好好，全听小赤的”紫原靠在床头，双手被衣服捆在背后，只能看着赤司伺候着自己的那根，手指尖还残留着刚才触摸大腿皮肤的细腻感，回味无穷，一想到赤司自己努力给自己润滑的样子紫原的心就像被猫爪子在挠啊挠，又痒又急。赤司肯定会对着镜子，一只手撑在洗脸台上，撅起圆润挺翘的臀部，纤长的手指沾着从管子里挤出来的润滑剂，一点一点的向自己身后探进去，慢慢的手指一根接一根被容纳进去，润滑剂在穴内被渐渐抹匀，肠壁收缩，肠液和润滑剂混在一起沿着可口的大腿内侧流下来，看起来淫靡的不得了，手指动作间不小心刮蹭到那一点，赤司肯定会忍不住哼出声，然后满脸绯红全身无力的趴在洗脸台上，饱满的乳尖刮蹭到冰冷的大理石台面，又是一阵刺激。想到这里紫原呼吸急促起来，下腹紧绷，弱点还被赤司含在嘴里极尽所能的挑逗，爽的要命，“小赤...快让开...”

赤司迷茫的抬起头，眼角泛红，紫原呼吸一滞就那么射了出来，赤司没来的及躲开，毫无防备被射了一脸。

“你...早泄？”赤司的嘴角和脸上都沾上了紫原的东西，回过神来问了一句

“不是的...小赤你技术太好了了…所以我没忍住......”紫原心里有点发虚，他确实没这么快就射过，要怪就怪赤司，被自己心爱的人做着这种犯规的事情，自己哪还能忍得住

赤司用指尖抹开脸上的精液，手指伸进紫原口中翻搅，再探出舌尖舔尽了嘴角的精液，“你自己的东西，尝尝，哇唔～好腥！”

“你以为我积了多久！从我们结婚到现在，你一直在忙，半久了都”

“好啦好啦，我这不是正在补偿你吗，工作慢慢交接给哲也他们，以后也不会那么忙了，那么，作为你为我穿婚纱嫁给我的回礼，今天把我自己送给你，喜欢今天的我吗？”赤司直起身靠近紫原，头靠着光裸的胸膛，一只手搂着紫原脖子，一只手在他左胸心脏所在部位不停画着圈圈

“喜...喜欢...什么样的小赤我都喜欢...”紫原从没见过这样的主动的赤司，热情的像八月的骄阳，烤的自己像着了一把火，烧的什么都不剩。艰难的咽了咽口水，又是一股热流向下腹涌过去

“哦呀，敦的心脏跳的好快呢”赤司开口调笑。紫原说话带动胸腔震动，吞咽口水的声音从肋骨清晰的传到赤司耳朵里，心脏扑通扑通的快速跳动的频率似乎也影响到了赤司，让他也有些呼吸困难。

“敦，看着我”赤司骑在紫原腿上，对着紫原下达命令。紫原平时塌拉着的双眼此时炯炯有神的盯着赤司，仿佛要把他的灵魂都灼出一个洞

赤司脸又烧的通红，却还故作镇定的开始解扣子，随着动作露出锁骨下面一小块白皙的皮肤，再是左边的红豆，最后是腰侧纽扣的解开，恰好可以从侧面窥探到腹部马甲线和漂亮的肚脐。动作缓慢而磨人，已经被情欲攀上的脸庞像只红透了的苹果，因为羞耻的动作连身上的皮肤也像煮熟了的虾子般泛出一层淡淡的粉。

想立刻进入到最里面，想要操哭他，想让他高喊着自己的名字高潮，想让他一遍一遍的索取迎合自己，想在他的小穴里注满自己的东西，这是紫原现在唯一剩下的想法

繁琐的扣子终于解完，紫原下身涨的发痛，死死抵在赤司的臀缝里，赤司两条笔长修直的腿就跪在自己的身侧，黑色蕾丝内裤已经被性器撑的涨开，前面晕开一小块水渍，淫靡到不行，浑身的细胞每一个都叫嚣着要占有他。

缓慢的如同镜头慢动作的回放，赤司从肩膀处掀开衣服，脱下丢到地上，只留下一条内裤，大方的把自己全部暴露在紫原面前

“小赤...”紫原急的快哭出来了

“嘘，乖，别急，等会儿这里由你亲自打开”赤司撅起唇，右手比了个噤声的手势，左手拉着系着蝴蝶结的带子弹了一下，“现在，让我感受你”

细细碎碎的吻落在紫原的嘴角脖子肩膀，臀部还不停蹭着那根火热，紫原被快感折磨的快要发疯，想在床上占据主动位置的赤司，绝对是个妖精！

吻辗转到紫原深褐色的乳头，“我最喜欢敦像婴儿一样用力吸我这里，敦也会喜欢我这样做吗”说着一口含进嘴里，轻轻舔弄，双手却是玩弄着自己两只已经硬起来的浅色乳尖。紫原闷哼一声，感觉自己的血液在血管里极速奔走，甚至快要开始逆流，视觉和感觉的双重冲击使他在天堂和地狱间不断徘徊

“第一次的时候敦就骗我，说好我在上面的，结果还是被你折腾的第二天差点都走不了路了，可我还是想体验一下在上面的感觉呢”赤司停下动作笑了笑

紫原听到这话如同当头一棒，把他硬生生从情欲爆发边缘拉了回来，又是出了一身冷汗，原来赤司还记得第一次自己骗他的事，现在在这个紧要关头，是要跟自己算账吗，“小赤，别这样，以前是我不对，我道歉……”

“哦呀，吓到你了吗，我就是开个玩笑缓和一下气氛，我怕你又忍不住射出来，等会儿怎么满足我，好了，乖乖看着”赤司收回腿转了个身，背对紫原跪下，抬高臀部。紫原透过薄薄的蕾丝看见美好的臀部曲线，多了份欲遮还羞的感觉。赤司往一边拨开几乎只有两指宽的内裤裆部，一只手握着紫原的性器一只手托着自己的臀部，小穴对准温度高的快烫伤人的性器慢慢坐了下去。

“小赤...套子……”

“今天我想好好感受你”

紫原紧张的连眼睛也不敢眨一下，一秒也不愿错过这样的美景。此时的赤司绷紧的背光洁无暇，两块形状优美的蝴蝶骨像快要刺破皮肤长出翅膀，由于情欲高涨，象牙白的肌肤上形成了一层薄薄的汗，高高扬起的头使得发尾扫过洁白的后颈，好想咬一口那块后颈小小的凸起！随即汗水汇聚顺着光滑的脊背流下，最终汇入到股间两人相连的地方。自己的性器在赤司的引导下撑开褶皱，伞状的顶端一点一点捣开温暖的软肉，进入到了那个销魂的秘密花园。

对于紫原的尺寸来说，虽然经过了足够的润滑，赤司显然还是有些吃力，刚进入了一大半就已经气喘吁吁，密密麻麻的疼痛从尾椎骨往上扩散，带着满足又隐藏着些许快感，就这么卡在了不上不下的地方。

突然身下的东西动了起来，赤司一个不稳向前倒去，在要与床单接触之前，一只大手稳稳的捞住了他，“小赤你一个人玩的很开心嘛”

“！！！”赤司还没有反应过来，整个人已经跪趴在了床上，身后那根火热的东西用力操了进来，后面涨的满满的，以为到底了，却依然在往里推进，“你怎么...”

“那样的东西怎么可能捆住我，下次试着换个手铐吧”紫原的轻笑一声，看了眼情趣内裤，黑色的蕾丝把赤司的皮肤衬的更好看了，他像拆礼物一样解开带子，然后一下子顶到最里面，“这个礼物，我很喜欢”

“啊！”赤司突然拔高呻吟，然后又低喃出声，“不、不行...太深了...”，紫原浓密的耻毛紧紧贴着赤司白嫩的臀部，甚至刺的臀尖有些发痒。

“小赤挑起的火，可要负责到底啊～”紫原俯下身，咬了咬赤司通红的耳尖，如孩童撒娇般的声音在耳边吐息，带着点调皮的意味，像撒娇要糖吃的小孩，上翘的尾音却如同恶魔高高翘起的尾巴。

这个人一直这样，说他成熟，结果爱吃零食爱撒娇，性格也像个孩子，说他不成熟，做事却不拖泥带水，对事物的剖析深刻又清晰，面对伤害到自己的敌人总是带着狠戾和残暴。他就是这样一个天真与残忍并存的矛盾体，而现在这个矛盾的大孩子正在展现他另外一个不为人知的一面，只在他面前才会展现的一面。赤司的心被填的满满的，一种名叫幸福的情绪在胸腔里弥漫开来，有限的空间最终盛不下肆意蔓延的情绪，横冲直撞，最后找到出口，然后就有什么东西从眼眶里掉了下来，一颗一颗砸在紧紧攥着床单的手背上。

紫原以为自己把人欺负的狠了，停下了动作，就着相连的姿势轻轻把赤司翻转过来，肠肉被翻搅的感觉很难耐，赤司忍不住哼哼了两声

“小赤，弄疼你了吗”紫原心疼的亲了亲赤司眼角，舔干净了眼角的泪水

“没有，很舒服”赤司双手捧着紫原的脸，凑上去咬了咬紫原的唇角，“敦头发又长了”手指穿过柔软的发丝，湿润的眼眸里是满满的宠溺，想对他更好一点，把所有的都给他，整个人整颗心，所有的爱意，一点不剩的，献给他。

“那小赤帮我扎起来吧，以后每天都帮我扎好不好”紫原摘下手上的皮筋，乖乖的埋下头，方便赤司动作。

“好，嗯啊～”皮筋刚套上一圈赤司就叫出了声。紫原的舌头正沿着他凸起的乳头打转，吸的啧啧作响，下身也开始动作。

赤司好不容易抖着双手帮紫原绑好头发，搂着他脖子，双腿也紧紧缠着他的腰，性器慢慢从火热的小穴里拔出来，再在穴口研磨，一点一点插进去，深一点，再深一点，感受对方带来的美妙感觉，确认彼此的存在

“你好紧...快要夹断我了”没有那层薄薄的套子的阻隔，紫原享受着被软肉热情缠着的感觉。

缓慢的动作中，敏感的肠壁甚至能描绘出紫原茎体上每一条狰狞的青筋，“敦...敦...哈啊...”赤司呢喃着紫原的名字，破开身体的肉刃毫不留情的左冲右撞抽出顶入，很充实，很舒服，无法思考，只能难耐的用双手在他背后抓出一道道红痕

“小赤我在，我在，永远都在你身边”紫原一下子吻住泛着水光的双唇，极尽缠绵的挑起着赤司的舌头缠在一起，呼吸变得更加急促，乘着换气的机会，双手撑在赤司两侧，盯着身下那个人仔细打量，蔷薇色的发丝在雪白的床单上散开，朦胧的双眼含满泪水，激烈的吻使得来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角溢出，显得脆弱又淫靡，整个人看起来呆呆的，又乖巧又可爱。糟糕...想把他弄的更糟，想看见他更多这样的表情。这么想着，下身的动作也迅猛起来。

赤司开始紧紧咬着手指，妄图分散不断涌上来的快感，嗓子里嗯嗯啊啊的声音细的像小动物哼哼，手指上的疼痛使得他稍微回过神来，偏过头看到穿衣镜里紧紧纠缠在一起的两人，色情的要命。紫原健壮的腰身不断耸动，背上被抓出的红痕性感的要命，臀部的肌肉纹理特别好看，在一下一下的撞击中绷的紧紧的，弧线优美的像一匹对猎物志在必得而伺机出动的猎豹，散发出致命诱惑，让人心甘情愿沉迷，而自己则是一脸欲求不满的样子，主动抬高了腰，把自己往紫原那边送，不光双腿缠在他腰上，还紧紧勾着他的腰往自己身体里带，真是淫乱！糟糕…不够...还不够...想要他更猛烈些，更残暴些，把自己弄的乱七八糟。

“小赤，你不专心哦，在想什么”紫原拿开赤司咬在嘴里的手指，放在自己嘴边亲了亲，下身变换了一个角度，直直顶向那一点

“啊嗯～好舒服…在想我的敦还真是帅气呢”都说认真做某件事的男人最帅气，当然做爱也包含在内，现在的紫原完全没有平常的慵懒，满身是汗，脸上是专注的神情，野兽般的眼神似乎要把他吞吃入腹，仿佛世界在他眼里只剩下了这一抹蔷薇红。

“乖，舒服就叫出来，别咬手指，我心疼”紫原沿着赤司的手指一根一根舔过去，“现在，我要加速了”说完直接把赤司按进床单，握着他双手压在两侧，他喜欢这种姿势，可以清楚看见赤司动人的表情，听清美妙的呻吟，感受到赤司身体上覆盖的那层薄薄的肌肉，既不夸张也不过于纤细。紫原俯下身，肆意顶弄着那个只对他张开的小穴，伴随着一次又一次强力又彻底的入侵，顶弄的赤司整个人都随着他的节奏摇摆，凑上去啃咬赤司小巧的喉结，更加深入的埋进赤司的身体，赤司的双腿不得不打的更开来迎合他的撞击，甚至打开到极致觉得疼痛，但是却义无反顾的放纵着。

面对面亲密的姿势使得赤司的性器在两人之间不断磨蹭，与后面所带来的灭顶快感不同，这里开始就被紫原故意忽略了，他只能不断晃动自己的腰，让顶端一下一下刮蹭着紫原肌理分明的腹部，流出来的透明液体甚至沾湿了紫原下面的毛发

紫原察觉到赤司的小动作，拦腰抱起赤司坐在床上，腾出一只手握住赤司笔直的硬挺，上下动作着，“告诉我，舒服吗？有多舒服”

“唔...舒服...嗯...舒服的快要死掉了“赤司被前后夹击的快感攻击的快要疯掉，呻吟声越发粘腻，带着哭腔和撒娇，展示着平常绝不会露出的表情

赤司的回答深深取悦到了紫原，埋下头含住赤司通红的乳尖，在唇齿间研磨，轻轻的啃咬，用力的吮吸，又舔弄安慰，毫不吝啬的从各个方面给予着快感，多得让赤司几乎承受不了

“不要...嗯...用力一点...唔...”

“小赤到底是不要，还是要啊”紫原叼着他的乳头，含糊不清的问

回答他的只有赤司无意义的叫床声，清亮的嗓音沾染着浓浓的情欲，一声高过一声，最后几乎成了尖叫，却又意外撩人的很，赤司整个人快化作一滩春水，任由紫原摆布

紫原知道他快射了，更快更狠的撞击着，对着最有感觉的那点自下往上顶弄，火力全开，手里的阴茎有了跳动的迹象，后穴也在不自觉绞紧，紫原被他咬的忍不住抽气，随后惩罚般的狠狠捅了两下，赤司紧紧攥着紫原的头发，一下子射了出来，两个人的胸膛上沾满了赤司射出来的东西。紫原也被赤司最后那两下收缩紧的差点忍不住缴械投降

舔干净了飞到赤司下巴上的精液，下身动作温和起来，似在安抚赤司一般，只轻轻沿着那点打转研磨。赤司倒回凌乱的床单上，无力的喘息着，还没从巨大的快感中回过神来，眼神无法聚焦，紫原也顺着他躺下，从背后用臂弯挽起他一条腿，慢慢挺动胯部，嘴巴也不闲着，舔吸着赤司的后颈

银链子随着腿被抬起，叮叮当当响的清脆，赤司侧躺着瘫软在床上，除了呼吸起伏，唯一的动作就是被紫原顶弄的不断晃动，刚高潮过的身体暂时不能感受到快感，却更加清楚的意识到紫原在自己的身体里肆意的进出，整个身体的感官仿佛集中在了那段湿热的甬道中，不受控制的描述着紫原的性器有多么粗大和凶猛。

“敦...你的好大...好胀...”不用看也知道自己的下身泥泞不堪，却还不知好歹的一小口一小口的吮着紫原的性器，仿佛舍不得他退出

“可是小赤好像很喜欢啊，下面紧紧吸着我不放呢”紫原沿着赤司后颈舔舐，时不时像玩游戏一样吮吸出几个红印子。

“别...别老顶那里，酸...”赤司被紫原极尽温柔的动作伺候的浑身舒爽，慢慢缓过神来

“好啊，那顶哪里，这里？还是这里？”紫原起了坏心眼，变着角度捣进去，堪堪躲过那块小小的凸起，向其他地方乱撞

赤司伸出手到身后，摸到两人连在一起的地方，湿淋淋的一片，手指拂过不停作恶的火热，转过头舔了舔紫原鼻尖，“嗯？怎么还没射”

“他想告诉小赤他很厉害，也不会早泄，能坚持很久”说完拉到最大，对着湿漉漉的小穴一个深顶，赤司猝不及防尖叫出声，似受到身后宽阔的胸膛和擂鼓般心跳的影响，阴茎又颤颤巍巍竖了起来，“你是小孩子么，这么记仇啊”

很快就不满足于紫原隔靴搔痒的行为，又羞于开口，赤司扭了扭腰，自己把玩起胸前两颗充血的红豆，被紫原快吸破皮的乳头一碰就疼，却又陡然升腾起一阵剧烈快感，又疼又麻又痒，只能用手指轻轻的揉捏

“不对小赤，不是这么玩的，我教你，听话，趴好了，屁股撅起来”紫原放下赤司的腿，抽出粗壮的阴茎，往他耳朵里吹气

穴口还在恋恋不舍的收缩，饥渴到不行，明明已经羞耻的浑身发抖，身体的记忆却使他遵从紫原的话语，以臣服的姿态慢慢趴好，露出连自己也看不到的隐私部位

紫原一声轻笑，“这么听话，我也要好好奖励你”说完就握着赤司腰直直顶了进去

赤司羞耻到不行，任由紫原的大手抚上脊椎，再沿着线条滑到胸前，对着两点不停拨动抠挖，还时不时狠狠的按进去，再捏住揉搓。粗糙的指腹带着点老茧，划过浅浅的乳晕，胸前那点嫩嫩的粉红怎么经受的住这样粗鲁的动作，但偏又硬的跟小石子一样，自己还不争气的挺着胸膛拼命把它们往紫原手里送，倒像投降敌军的俘虏，被消磨的一点斗志都不剩。

顺着抽插的动作穴内的媚肉被翻出来再被干进去，那个被碾平的穴口摩擦的快要起火，相对娇小的身躯迎合着紫原逐渐加快的撞击，臀尖被撞的发红，身体快要不属于自己了，所有的话语都化成婉转的呻吟，无法控制，只能不断喊着他的名字，让身体随着撞击摆动，把自己的臀部向热源再靠近一点，一把火再烧的旺盛一点

与下身迅猛的进攻截然相反的是落到背上轻柔的吻，专注又深情，赤司被撩拨的快要发疯，带着哭腔开口，“不行了……敦...那个地方...碰一碰...求你......”

听了这话的紫原动作突然一顿，接着狂风暴雨般到撞击接踵而至，冠状顶端抽出时次次掠过小小的凸起，冲进去时又毫不留情直接碾过去，似乎想要把它狠狠碾平

“敦...唔...我要来了…让我看着你的脸”赤司转过头，满目春情

“那小赤想用什么姿势”

“嗯...哈啊...用敦最喜欢的...”

话音刚落赤司就仰面翻躺在了床上，又回到了最初的样子，双腿大开，紫原跪在他腿间大开大合的干，交合处水声噗嗤噗嗤的响着，要不是紫原紧紧的握着他的腰，赤司都怀疑自己要被撞飞出去了

“来了...嗯啊啊啊...我想射...”

“小赤真能出水，好爽……等等我，我们一起”说罢快速的抽插起来，百十来下以后紫原突然停了下来，生生忍住了吐精的欲望，想赶紧退出去。

深陷情欲中的赤司察觉了他的意图，双腿紧紧勾着紫原的腰不让他离开，“敦，叫我的名字，进来最里面，射给我，都射给我，我要，全部都给我，你的所有都是我的”

“乖，再忍一忍，征十郎...我爱你”温柔又蛊惑的声音在耳边响起

“嗯...唔...”肠肉收缩跟不上快速抽插的节奏，痉挛着绞紧那粗大，紫原死死抵着敏感点，似乎要把那点凸起轧平，精液一股一股冲刷着热情的内壁，让赤司产生了快被干死在床上的错觉

“敦～!”赤司忍不住最后尖叫出来，床单快被紧紧攥住的手绞碎了，前端未经触摸就吐出精液，像是爽极了，不肯一下子涌出来，一点一点的从小口往外冒，简直羞耻又淫荡。

回过神来，紫原正躺在旁边用手帮他轻轻梳理着凌乱的发丝，赤司拥住紫原宽厚的背，找了个舒适的位置窝在他胸前闭上眼睛，和体力怪物做爱太累了，他现在连一根手指也不想动。

“小赤...小赤...该起来洗洗澡吃点东西啦”刚进入梦乡没多久赤司就被紫原喊醒了，最后一抹晚霞就快消失了，睁开眼睛，伴着余晖映入眼帘的就是那人英气的脸庞，倚着的胸膛传来有力的心跳声，那人的大手轻抚着他的脸庞。

每天醒来你都在身边，还有比这更幸福的事吗。

赤司动了动，转身下床准备去清洗，捡起地上的衣服，摇摇晃晃的站起来，体内还留着的白浊顺着光裸的大腿根流下，强烈的视觉冲击让紫原傻了眼，叮铃叮铃的铃铛声又让他回过神，红着脸捂住裆部掩饰住自己的失态

回过头看着坐在床上那人一系列傻傻的动作，赤司弯起嘴角，慢慢走到浴室门口，靠着玻璃门，抬起一条腿撑在门框上，食指拂过流下来的精液，涂在自己红润润的唇瓣上，抬高下巴，像只高傲的小猫咪，接着开口对着紫原说了一句话

紫原听见他说，“敦，来干我”


End file.
